


Prince Charming

by page1229



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Killua and Gon make for a good fairytale? Warning: boys kissing, sort of</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on tumblr. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

A valiant prince galloped along a vast field of wildflowers atop a noble steed. He stopped at the foot of a tower and proclaimed, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" But there was no reply.

He repeated, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Still nothing.

"Oi, Gon! Did you fall asleep?!"

The prince heard something break as Rapunzel appeared at the balcony with a goofy grin on her...er, his face. "Sorry Killua!" And he ungraciously tossed a golden rope over the railing.

"Idiot! What took you so long?" The prince grabbed the rope and began to ascend, mentally hoping Rapunzel would not let go. 

"I couldn't figure out how to put the corset on," Rapunzel pouted.

"You put that on?! That was only a joke!" The prince was already halfway up the tower.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Weirdo," he muttered. The prince mounted the railing. "Alright, come on."

"Eh? That's not how it goes, Killua," Rapunzel whined.

"What are you talking about? I climb the tower and we climb down together. That's the story."

"Not how Alluka wrote it. We have to kiss first."

"What?! Alluka!" he shouted into the distance. "What's this about a kiss?"

"I showed you the script, onii-chan," a little girl's voice answered. "Didn't you read it?"

"I'm pretty sure I would have remembered a kiss!" The prince was starting to blush.

"Liar! You didn't even read it," Rapunzel accused.

"Shut up Gon!"

"You can't leave the tower until you kiss," Alluka ordered. "You promised to do this."

"I didn't promise this!"

"Onii-chaaan!"

"Killuaaa!"

"Gon, shut up! I'm not kissing you!"

"The sooner you do, the sooner we leave. I can't breath with this corset on."

The prince paused to consider the situation. Rapunzel was dressed up in Victorian costume with a long haired wig on. If he squinted, Rapunzel really did look like a girl. He sighed in frustration. "Fine. One kiss, that's it."

Rapunzel nodded. The prince closed his eyes and pecked Rapunzel on the cheek. "Onii-chan, that's not a kiss!"

"Yes it is!"

"The script says 'They kiss' not 'The prince kisses Rapunzel on the cheek.' You both have to kiss each other."

"That's insane! We're both boys!"

"Killua, you're making this harder than it should be," Rapunzel said.

"Do you want me to kiss you?!"

"What? No!" Rapunzel was turning red too. "It's just...this corset..." He was starting to sway a bit.

"You shouldn't have put it on!"

Rapunzel was not listening. He was trying to catch his breath and stumbled forward into the prince's arms. 

"Gon!" He laid Rapunzel on the floor, lifted the dress up and cut the laces for the corset. Rapunzel's face was pale. The prince started pressing on his chest and opened Rapunzel's mouth. He pressed his lips to Rapunzel's and started breathing into his mouth, trying to get as much air to his lungs as possible.

Rapunzel started coughing and the color returned to his face. His eyes focused on the prince. "Thanks Kil- Ow!" He rubbed the spot on his head where the prince hit him.

"Idiot! You shouldn't have put that corset on! It was a joke damn it!"

They heard clapping in the distance. "That was fun! Now you can leave!" Alluka giggled. The prince picked Rapunzel up over his shoulder and tossed him over the edge. 

"KILLUA!"


	2. Thumbelina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cross-dressing but Killua is the next victim as he portrays Thumbelina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to make another chapter. Again, for my friend on tumblr who gave me the material for this chapter. This is more based on the movie Thumbelina than the actual fairytale.

"Unbelievable," the tiny princess huffed as he looked down at the dress he was forced into.

Alluka spoke up, "You promised, onii-chan."

"I know but why do I have to be Thumbelina?! You put Gon in a dress last time!"

"And that went great!" his sister answered.

Thumbelina sighed irritatedly. "Whatever, let's get this over with." 

"KILLUAAAA!" the fairy prince's voice echoed through the window. A bumblebee landed on the windowsill and the fairy prince flew in.

"Gon! You're not supposed enter yet!" Thumbelina yelled at the poor boy.

"But Killua look!" The prince turned lightly on his feet and presented his back. "I have wings, Killua!" 

"That's the point, Gon," Thumbelina sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go back outside, we need to do this right."

"Awww."

"Go!" The tiny princess was losing his patience. The fairy prince pouted and left through the window. Thumbelina waited a minute before turning towards the giant story book he was meant to dance in front of. His expression was far from pleased but he began twirling around and around, letting the skirt fan out. He was feeling a draft which caused his mood to sour even more, if that was possible. Then he heard giggling from the window.

"You look so cute, Killua."

"Idiot, you're not supposed to laugh!"

"But I can't help it." The prince was clutching his sides, his face turning red with tears streaming down his face.

Thumbelina walked over and smacked the top of the prince's head.

"Hey!" He started rubbing the spot.

"Stop laughing and let's get this over with!" Thumbelina's face was red with embarrassment.

Alluka chimed in. "You need to be nicer, onii-chan!"

"Can we just skip ahead to leaving?" 

"Fine."

"Yay!" The fairy prince scooped Thumbelina up in his arms and flew back out the window. 

Thumbelina yelped. "Put me down, you dumb ass!"

The prince ignored him and placed him on the bumblebee. He mounted in front, smiling back at his princess. "We're going to get married, Killua."

"Shut up!"

The prince spurred his steed into the air. "You might want to hold on."

Thumbelina did not say anything. He kept his arms crossed over his chest while he glared at his prince.

"Killua, you'll fall off." No answer. The prince shrugged. The bumblebee moved on, the buzzing from the wings drowning out any other sound.

Including Thumbelina's yell as he fell off the back with his limbs flailing.


End file.
